undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Mew Mew
Mad Mew Mew is a hidden monster in Papyrus and Sans's House exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version. Profile Appearance Mad Mew Mew appears in pink or blue dress; it's not clear to know when will they dress in which color presently. Personality Main Story Neutral Route When the protagonist accesses the Dog shrine by entering the sink of the kitchen after having completely donated to the shrine and made significant progress in the game, they will find it abandoned with the Annoying Dog on the middle of the wall was replaced by the door whose colors correspond with the Switch’s joycons. Inside is a small room with a Mew Mew doll in the center. Attacking or touching the doll multiple times will initiate the fight. True Pacifist Route After the fight with Mad Mew Mew, the mad dummy in front of Undyne's house will disappear (Regardless of whether the protagonist chose to fight or spare Mad Mew Mew) until achieving the True Pacifist Ending, where Mad Mew Mew will appear in front of Undyne's house. If the player attacks Mad Mew Mew when they spare them, their body will shatter to pieces (Which is reflected in the True Pacifist ending as well.) Genocide Route In Battle Attacks Strategy Quotes ; Pre-Battle * ENOUGH!!! ENOUGH!!!! ENOUGH!!!!!! | FOOL!! DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO TOUCH PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW!? | ESPECIALLY!! WHEN!!! THEY'RE!!! | Ticklish. | Huh? You don't recognize me...? | Ohhh ho ho… | That's all for the better~! | Once I fuse with this PERFECT new body, mew~ | A brand new, WONDERFUL life is going to begin! | ... but as much as I try to fuse… | IT'S!! NOT!!! WORKING!!!! | MY EMOTIONS AREN'T PURE ENOUGH---!! | I need TENSION! CONFLICT! | Something to bring out my ANGER!!! | ... That's it!!! | YOU!!! Human!!! | Fight with me!!! | COMBAT!! BLOODLUST!! DESTRUCTION!! | It's the perfect emotional cocktail… | To fuse with my new body, mew~ | And, with my new special ability… | This battle will be TRULY INTERESTING!!! * What are YOU looking at!?Refight ; In-Battle * FOOL! You think you can hurt ME with that puny weapon!? | As long as my guard's up, this body is INVINCIBLE! | (And cute, mew~)Attack * Wondering where I got this body? | WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!? HA HA HA!!! | Sure, I'll tell you. * WERE YOU LISTENING!? You can't hurt me!!! | Wait. Wait! WAIT! | I get it!! You're trying to bring out my deepest feelings! | Hack away, you despicable fleshling! | I found it in... A strange place. | A... sciencey place. * Don't you think I could EASILY become the world's CUTEST dullahan!? | I just have to find a giant cat for my steed, and I'll off! | No idea what was going on THERE, but... | As soon as I saw this body, I just knew －－ | IT WAS ME!!! ME!!! ME!!!! * So I TOOK it! You can't blame me~ | Why does a scientist need a life-sized girl statue anyway!? * I probably saved it from EXPERIMENTS!!! | I'm a HERO, and I rescued MYSELF!!! * ALRIGHT, it's starting to get ANNOYING again!!! | And now, with this new body, | I've got a BRAND NEW life ahead of me!! * NEW LIFE!!! COOL LIFE!!! NEW LIFE!!! COOL LIFE!!! NEW LIFE!!! * And NOW, I'll finally be able to... | I'll... finally be able to... | Uhh, continue being Undyne's Training Dummy. | BUT BETTER!!! * Ah, Undyne... Sweet, violent, Undyne~ | I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me~ * She'll blast me with a storm of spears~ | I'll be the world's greatest pin cushion~ * H-Huh...!? That look on you face －－ | She's already got... | ... somebody else? * ... | Heheheh... Heheh... | Well, if she's got somebody else... | THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO THEM!?? * I'll RESPECT THEM!!! I'll RESPECT THEIR RELATIONSHIP!!! HAHAHA!!! HAPPY FOR HER!! NOTHING BUT THE BEST!!! BEST OF LUCK!!! * Enough. ENOUGH. ENOUGH!!! | WHY haven't I FUSED yet!? | Do I have to use my FULL POWER!? * COME ON! IS THIS ENOUGH FOR YOU!? * Enough. ENOUGH. ENOUGH!!! | WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!? | NO MATTER HOW MAD I GET, | NO MATTER HOW MUCH I FIGHT, | I JUST CAN'T FUSE WITH THIS BODY!!! | WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!?!? | What am I doing wrong... * READ THE ROOM!!! | What am I doing wrong...? 'Attack' * H... huh? | You mean I might have to try... | ... other... ...emotions? | You mean something like... | Love? | Then, I... | ... | Human!!! Go ahead!!! | Show me what LOVE is!!! 'Talk' * Show me what LOVE is!!! 'after Mad Mew Mew can be spared' * I suppose I should have expected that. 'after Mad Mew Mew can be spared' ; Post-Battle * Huh...? * Such... such kindness...! * It's... making me FEEL something! * It may be a while before I can truly fuse with this body. * But, I think this is a start...! * Heh, to think that even though I hid here to be alone... * ... I somehow made a friend!!! * Thank you. * Thank you! * THANK YOU!! If protagonist attack Mad Mew Mew *''(The Animatronic Limited Edition Mew Mew Machine was shattered into pieces...)'' *''YOU! I had finally found the perfect body...!!!'' *''I even came to a secluded place to fuse in PEACE, but...'' *''I guess I made an ENEMY!!!'' *''Just WAIT! After I repair this body, you're REALLY going to suffer!!!'' *''Someday.'' *''Someday!'' *''SOMEDAY!!!'' Flavor Text * There's a doll here. 'Neutral' * Mew Mew 2: Mew Mew’s Pissed Off And Ready To Mew! Check * (...?) 'Fight' * (... it sounded like the doll was... laughing...?) 'Fight#2' * You scratched the Mew Mew Doll gently behind the ears. | (...?) Touch * You scratched the Mew Mew Doll gently behind the ears. | (... it sounded like the doll was... laughing...?) #2 * You scratched the Mew Mew Doll gently behind the ears. Touch#3 * Smells like perfume and nerds. Neutral * It glares at you. Neutral * Mad Mew Mew tightens her head. Neutral * Mad Mew Mew glares into an elaborate pink mirror, then turns to you the same way. Neutral * Mad Mew Mew considers ska dancing but the music isn't nearly appropriate enough. Neutral * A pre-recorded, peppy voice squawks out of Mad Mew Mew's torso. Neutral * Mad Mew Mew mewing madly. Neutral * Mad Mew Mew glares into an elaborate pink mirror, then turns to you the same way. Neutral * A pre-recorded, peppy voice squawks out of Mad Mew Mew's torso. Neutral * You talked to Mad Mew Mew. | ... doesn't seem much for conversation. Talk * It seems like Mad Mew Mew might listen to you now... Neutral * You told Mad Mew Mew that anger might not be the only way. Talk * ... but it was hard to express your LOVE just through words.After Mad Mew Mew can be spared True Pacifist Route * You…! | You!!!!!! * Thanks a lot for your help ealier, mew~ * I’m starting to feel GREAT in this new form!!! | I want everyone to see it!! * Who knows, maybe I’ll even start my OWN TV show and take the world by storm! * Watch out, Mettaton!!! | I’ll STEP on your puny metal behind!! Hahaha!!! * … | … hey, do you think Undyne’s going to come back here soon, or... ? * Isn’t it NORMAL to think a lady might want to watch her own house burn down!? * It’s sort of like, er, your own personal fireworks show! VERY personal! If protagonist attack Mad Mew Mew *''You thought you could stop ME from using this body!?'' *''HA!!!'' *''I may be in pieces, but I still gotta be myself!'' *''Your days are numbered, mew~'' Relationships